VideoGamePhenom
VideoGamePhenom is a YouTube gamer. First run VideoGamePhenom was founded as VideoGamePhenomHD in late February 2011. The user focused on uploading video game related content to entertain the whole world. The user spent the first four months uploading content solely on Pokémon games. From late June to late August 2011, VGPHD focused on different topics, including Mario and Mega Man games. From September 2011 and on, VGPHD continued to do many different games, uploading over 6,000 videos. By mid-October of 2013, VGPHD announced that it was going to close its channel, citing personal reasons and poor production of videos. VGPHD closed its channel in late November 2013. Second run In March 2016, it was reported that VideoGamePhenom was making a comeback, with videos at frame rates of 60FPS. It focused on the same content that it was doing before with some ROM Hacks and a few more. Cyber-stalking by NintendoGamingHD Around June 2016, VideoGamePhenom blocked NintendoGamingHD, a rival YouTube gamer due to the user posting personal information. In retaliation, NintendoGamingHD created multiple accounts to continue the same offenses, in which some of the accounts consisting impersonation and inappropriate titles. Two months into the blocking, it finally came at its worst when NintendoGamingHD flagged videos owned by VideoGamePhenom for copyright infringement, in which around 60 videos were taken down. VideoGamePhenom claimed that the copyright claims were false, and that individual users were not allowed to make those claims, contrary to what third-party companies do (Viacom for example). The owner of VideoGamePhenom commented "There is just no excuse for this. Even if you block a user who posted personal information, like a user's real name for example, they can get immediately blocked. Even if you do block them, they still have no intention of going quietly. Even if they retaliate by flagging your video for copyright or creating more accounts to offend or impersonate anybody, that's seemingly breaking the law." By mid-March 2017, VideoGamePhenom's comeback ended as it closed its channel, citing personal reasons and unable to deal with the cyber-bullying. Third run In early May 2018, VideoGamePhenom was cited for making another comeback, but only lasted for three days. NintendoGamingHD relapsed into cyber-stalking by flagging videos for copyright infringement again, therefore leading to the termination of VideoGamePhenom. On May 17, 2018, VideoGamePhenom created another channel, although it closed its terminated one, to bypass the terms. VideoGamePhenom started uploading videos again, but listed its videos and playlists as private to avoid getting tracked by the cyber-stalker. The owner of the channel stated "This has been going on for far too long. Even though this cyber-bully tried to overthrow me by tracking my comeback so easily, I still wouldn't give up entertaining the whole world. But right now, I have to lock my upcoming content from the public so that this stalker will not get to any of it again." On July 18, 2018, VideoGamePhenom began uploading once again, with videos in 8K Ultra HD and 60FPS. The owner stated "This time, it's for real. I got my mojo back again, and I'm ready to entertain the whole world in grand fashion. No more bullies, no more flawed content, just gaming for a life time." By mid-January 2019, VGP was terminated after VideoGameCollectionHD had a relapse of making yet more false copyright claims. The owner of VGP stated "To me, the user who is doing this is like a dark-side clone of VGP. VGCHD has clearly abused the copyright system, and for my personal opinion, this user who is making all the fraudulent claims clearly does not deserve to to be on YouTube. There's no room for this person on YouTube. Even so on, the person who owns VGCHD has committed to bringing in police raids on its victim not once, but twice. How do we stop this troublemaker?". Fourth run In early March 2019, VGP came back once more and starting uploading content once again. Category:YouTube gamers